The present disclosure relates generally to heating materials and, more specifically, to heating materials with respect to their melting and vaporization points or temperatures.
Solid materials or substances must be heated in many processes to create liquids or gases. These are used to create compounds of the materials and/or to create vapors for depositions. The cost related to the process is an initial function of the equipment necessary to perform the heating and, secondly, the amount of energy that must be used to convert a solid into a liquid or a solid or liquid into a vapor. After the initial cost of the equipment, continued savings can be achieved if the temperature to convert a solid to a liquid or a vapor or the temperature to convert a liquid to a vapor can be reduced. There will be significant savings if this temperature can be reduced substantially below the melting point for melting or a vaporization point for vaporizing.
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus and method for heating materials or substances in an oven at an oven temperature below their melting and/or vaporization points to either melt and/or vaporize the substance. Substances are inserted into a substantially spherical envelope. The envelope is sealed at a preset pressure. The solid is heated in an oven at an oven temperature substantially below the melting or vaporization temperature of the substance at the preset pressure for a time sufficient to either melt or vaporize the substance.
The envelope is shaped so as to create an electron vortex of electrons or a plasma flow of electrons emitted from the substance. The heating at the oven temperature generates electron emissions from the substance and creates the electron vortex or the plasma flow, which allows melting or vaporization of the substance at the oven temperature below the melting or vaporization temperature at the preset pressure. The electron vortex or plasma flow creates a magnetic confinement field without external excitement. The electron vortex or plasma flow also accelerates the emission of electrons in the substance, which increases the heat of the substance above that of the oven temperature.
The substantially spherical envelope structure can also be used in a coating method wherein the substance and a substrate to be coated are inserted into the substantially spherical envelope. The envelope is sealed at a preset pressure and heated in the oven at an oven temperature below the vaporization temperature of the substance at the preset pressure and for a time sufficient to vaporize the substance. The heat in the oven is reduced to deposit the vapors on the substrate. The substrate may be one of metal and ceramic. The substantially spherical envelope may be tear-, ovoid- or elliptically-shaped.
These and other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following detailed description of the disclosure, when considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings.